


异世界（下）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	异世界（下）

“罗拉。。。姐？”王嘉尔被罗拉压在了床上，而且不知道为什么罗拉的力气大得要命，他这个男性居然都掰不开对方抓在自己肩上的手。  
憋了二十多年的罗拉终于受不了诱惑，打算不计后果地去强暴一个Omega。  
“罗拉姐你这是干什么？放开我啊！”王嘉尔有点慌，明明他们上一秒还在好好的说话，下一秒却被罗拉以这种危险的姿势压在床上，而且他们两个的位置是不是反了？  
罗拉不由分说地脱掉了他的裤子，就连内裤也被扯下来，王嘉尔现在下半身都是空荡荡的了。  
“罗。。。罗拉姐。。。你这是。。。”王嘉尔惊呆了，罗拉虽然对他很宠，但是他也知道对方没有把他当成男人，而是当成一个需要照顾的孩子，而今天突然这样对他。。。  
但是王嘉尔挣扎了半天，居然被罗拉轻轻松松地压制了。  
王嘉尔自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎，算了，反正作为一个男性也不是他吃亏，既然不能反抗那就享受吧。  
已经被欲望控制了的罗拉掀开身下Omega的卫衣，拉到胸部以上，王嘉尔细白的腰和鼓胀的胸部都露了出来。这个身体实在是充满了诱惑力，胸部和臀部丰满结实，乳头接触到冷空气颤颤巍巍地站了起来，精致而小巧，居然还是粉色的，马甲线和人鱼线都有，腰部紧实，看起来纤细却有力，两条大长腿又白又匀称，圈在腰上干一定特别爽。  
罗拉并没有直接蛮干，而是先低头含住了觊觎已久的可爱乳头，把小小的肉粒含在嘴里反复用舌尖舔弄，用嘴唇包裹着根部像吃奶一样吮吸，另一边乳头也被拇指和食指捏住，在手里被重重地揉搓着。  
“唔嗯。。。怎么。。。”王嘉尔没想到对方会对这个地方感兴趣，更没想到自己从未注意过的地方居然敏感得要命，刚一被含住，他就腰抖得不行，又酸又麻的感觉直冲大脑。  
罗拉向下瞥了一眼，对于Omega来说绝对算长的性器渐渐抬起了头，颜色粉嫩一看就没怎么用过，这性器虽然在Omega中算是出类拔萃，但是跟自己比无论是长度还是粗细都没得看了。  
罗拉伸手握住那根性器，上下撸动着，王嘉尔立即就控制不住自己的呻吟，在床上扭动着。  
Omega是不用前面做爱的，但是这个Omega前面似乎特别敏感，罗拉想着。  
没过多久，身下的Omega就低喘着交了精，此时的Omega已经满面春色，胸口剧烈地起伏，敞着大腿躺在床上，看起来更加可口了。  
罗拉用手指探向了王嘉尔的后面，却惊讶地发现那里并没有湿润，而是又紧又干涩，罗拉连一个指节都无法顺利探入。  
“你干什么？！”身下的Omega似乎特别吃惊，虽然身体还虚软着，但是全身一僵差点跳起来。  
罗拉总算意识到这个Omega似乎不太一样，他对信息素并不敏感，不受信息素的影响，这么浓烈的信息素，连她身为alpha都控制不住自己了，而对方却没有像普通Omega一样全身无力春水直流。  
但是不管怎么说，罗拉现在箭在弦上不得不发，于是她用手指沾了一点Omega刚才射出去的精液，全部都抹在他的后穴，然后再次试着探入手指。  
这次进入得很顺利，小穴把手指咬得死死的，里面高温而紧致。  
“不。。。我不要！把手指拿出去！”王嘉尔害怕得大喊，那里怎么可以碰？  
然而王嘉尔再怎么抗拒，力气也敌不过罗拉，而且罗拉现在并没有多余的理智，她能想着给王嘉尔扩张就不错了。  
渐渐地，手指从一根增加到了三根，而将要被进入的地方也变得柔软湿润了起来，身下的Omega除了表情有点不情愿，似乎也没有那么抗拒了。  
王嘉尔一手徒劳地推着罗拉，另一手紧握着床单，他想不通为什么那个地方会给他这种灭顶的快感，尤其当罗拉的手指擦过一个点，那种感觉让他咬紧牙关才没有尖叫出来。即使心里如何排斥被抽插那个地方，而身下正被侵犯的小穴却违背意志地紧紧吸着罗拉的手指，每次抽离的时候好像不舍得地挽留一样。  
王嘉尔想让罗拉停下，但一开口就是软糯可欺的娇喘，吓得他赶紧闭紧嘴巴，只是可怜巴巴地看着罗拉摇着头，希望对方能放过自己。  
看到时机差不多成熟，罗拉解开裤子，一根巨大无比的阴茎弹了出来。  
“啊啊啊！！！这是什么？！！！”一声尖叫响起，身下的Omega用那双大眼睛死死地等着罗拉的性器，“罗拉姐，你怎么会有这个？！”  
罗拉抽出手指，快速的摩擦让肠道剧烈地收缩了一下，王嘉尔也闷哼一声，眼睛蒙上一层水汽。  
热气腾腾的阴茎被递到王嘉尔嘴边，湿漉漉的龟头戳在他的嘴唇上，“这是等一下会进去你的生殖腔把你干怀孕的东西，现在，好好舔舔它，要不你等一下会难受的。”  
王嘉尔震惊无比地看着这根东西，比自己的还要粗长许多，这是人类能有的长度吗？根本就是凶器吧！正在犹豫的时候，下面的小穴再次被手指入侵了。  
“啊！唔。。。”  
阴茎趁他张嘴的时候猛地插进来，王嘉尔差点喘不上气，他的嘴巴又小，只能堪堪含住半个阴茎，而且那个东西居然在他嘴巴里又膨胀了很多，王嘉尔被逼得眼角沁出泪水，舌头拼命地把嘴里的异物往外推，把自己弄得脸颊都酸了不说，反而让罗拉更加舒服了，拼命地把阴茎往他喉咙里怼。  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。唔唔！”  
手指突然插入了最深处，指腹轮流着按压他的敏感点，王嘉尔从喉咙里发出呜咽声，他现在彻底无法思考了。  
而且他突然闻到了什么东西，有草莓味，似乎是自己身上发出的，还有从罗拉身上发出的咖啡味。  
这两种好平常的味道交织在一起，好闻是好闻，但不知道为什么，王嘉尔在闻到味道的瞬间身体突然开始发生变化。  
胸部简直敏感了不止一倍，乳头挺立着得不到爱抚，让那里欲求不满地痒。更要命的是他的后穴，突然涌出了大量的液体，都顺着他的臀缝流到床单上了，里面的嫩肉死死地缠了上来，把三根手指往里吸，王嘉尔觉得自己的后穴变得不满足三根手指了，好想更大更粗的东西进去。  
“唔。。。嗯唔。。。”  
王嘉尔发出难受的鼻音，却主动把嘴里的阴茎往更深处吃，他突然觉得嘴里的东西是如此美味，即使把他的喉咙插得有点痛，却也只是更加刺激他让他更想要了。晶亮的津液顺着脸颊流得到处都是，显得他淫靡不堪。  
罗拉突然抽走了他嘴里的性器，王嘉尔张着嘴大口大口地喘息，他眼神迷离，似乎根本没有理智了。  
紧接着，手指被抽了出来，后穴立刻不满地翕张着，冰冷的空气进入没有完全闭合的地方让王嘉尔发着抖，然后被王嘉尔舔得湿漉漉的阴茎猛地插入了他不断翕张的小穴，这粗暴的动作本应该让他疼痛，然而王嘉尔只是感觉到被扩张到极致的略微不适感，之后便是让人喘不过气来的快感席卷了他。  
“哈啊。。。罗。。。罗拉。。。呜。。。”王嘉尔脸颊通红，抽泣着随着罗拉的顶撞颠簸着，罗拉并没有给他适应的时间，一上来就用像是要把他干得陷入床垫里似的力气拼命地撞击他的屁股，沉甸甸的囊袋打在他的臀瓣上立刻就那里就红了，还发出令人羞耻的‘啪啪’的声音。  
但更可怕的是王嘉尔居然完全没有反抗的念头，这深入骨髓的快感让他忘记了羞耻和自尊，有力的大腿夹在罗拉的腰上，时不时因为被撞得太狠而滑落。王嘉尔几次把腿缠上去，却随着一次次的滑落而没有了力气，他委屈地哼唧着，罗拉注意到后便把那双长腿架在自己的肩膀上，整个人往前倾去，这个动作让王嘉尔的下身与上身平行，几乎整个人折叠了起来，这个姿势让罗拉的阴茎进入了更深的地方。  
“嗯。。。太。。。太深啦。。。”王嘉尔深处从未被开发过的地方遭到了阴茎的碾压，剧烈的快感让他绷紧了脚尖。  
罗拉一边奋力操干着他，一边伸手重新捏住王嘉尔粉色的乳粒，不断拉扯揉搓着，这让王嘉尔下面的小穴收缩得更紧了，罗拉舒服地叹出一口气，巨大的性器破开紧致的内壁，不断在王嘉尔的生殖腔里顶弄。  
王嘉尔满脸都是自己的泪水和口水，舌头被干得伸了出来，这种乱七八糟的样子丝毫无损他的美貌，反而显得他堕落又诱人。  
两人不知过了多久，王嘉尔哀鸣一声，他的后穴绞得死紧，痉挛着像是失禁一样喷出大量的液体，罗拉那么大的阴茎都堵不住，全部顺着阴茎和内壁的缝隙流了出来，同时前面的性器在没有被爱抚的情况下也一起达到了高潮，白色的浓浆全都喷到了自己的脸上。  
“嗯。。。呃嗯。。。”有一些精液被他无意识地吃了下去，更多的精液顺着脸颊滑到了脖子上胸口上，他现在看上去好像彻底被玩坏了一样。  
高潮后的小穴变得异常松软，但即使是这样，还是能感觉到里面本来就尺寸吓人的性器变得更大了！  
“啊！唔。。。不要。。。这是什么？！”  
王嘉尔感到后穴里面的性器前端突然突起一个像结一样的东西，死死地卡在里面，紧接着那个大家伙就开始在里面射精。  
王嘉尔眼见着自己平坦的腹部微微鼓起来，虽然那根阴茎没有在射精了，但那个结还没有消失。  
“呜呜呜。。。拿出去啊。。。”  
体内被精液扩张的感觉很不好受，小哭包再次呜呜咽咽起来。  
罗拉摸了摸他的头发，搂住他的腰不让他挣扎，这也不是她能控制的，成结的过程本来就是会有些难受，但是越挣扎的话会更加难受的。  
“嘉嘉，乖啊，别动，忍一忍，半个小时就好了。”罗拉哄道，话音刚落，下一次射精就开始了。  
“呜。。。”王嘉尔捂住肚子，他感觉更多的精液注入了他的身体，他的肚子就好像一个被灌满水的气球，不断胀开。  
就这样射一会停一会，等半个小时后那个结终于消下去，王嘉尔的肚子已经鼓胀得仿佛是个怀孕五六个月的孕妇了。  
巨大的性器恢复了原来的大小，从痉挛着的小穴里抽出来，大量的精液像开闸一样从微微敞开的小穴里涌出，王嘉尔再次高潮了一次。  
好不容易排出所有的精液，王嘉尔突然又闻到了草莓混着咖啡的味道，同时身体发烫，欲望再次席卷了他。  
再次勃起的性器又插入了被折磨得红肿的小穴里，王嘉尔再次呜咽着沉入了新一轮的侵犯。


End file.
